


Bubble Days

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abilities AU, Angst, Hiatus, Hired assassin au kind of, Idk but the kids have powers, M/M, Mingyu and wonu still love each other, Romance, Will add more tags as we go on, Wonwoo can listen to peoples thoughts, how to tag, this is bad so it's going into a hold im srry, will add characters as we go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: Wonwoo had no one left.-AU in which Wonwoo gets sent away, falls in love, makes friends and then it all goes to shit.





	1. Bubble Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title & chapter names inspired by Goodbye 20 - Lim Kim

Would you rather freeze or burn to death? Maybe you would like to drown instead.

There are many ways to die, so many— starvation, lack of oxygen, too much water or not enough, accidents, 'accidents'.

So many ways.

You could die while conscious or while you're in your sleep and Wonwoo—Wonwoo hoped with all his being that he died while asleep.

He never wanted to be awake and aware that if he closed his eyes... He might not open them again.

He wanted to go peacefully, blissfully, ignorantly.

He didn't want to know anything at all.

Wonwoo stared down at the ground beneath the branch he was sitting on.

If he fell asleep and fell backwards, would he feel anything at all? Would he feel the wind rushing past him before he landed with a thud? Would he die instantly or would he last a few more seconds, minutes—perhaps hours—and lay there in agony? Would he wake up in the middle of falling?

There's only one way to find out and unfortunately, Wonwoo wasn't sleeping nor could he.

"Wonwoo-ah! Get down from there! You could get hurt!" The corner of Wonwoo's mouth twitched in irritation as the shrill voice screamed at him from below. "Your mother and father wish to see you, please come down!"

Wonwoo peered down at Nana, face blank, but the slight twist to his mouth gave away his displeasure.

"Okay." Like the obedient child he was, Wonwoo climbed down and faced his caregiver.

"Come on, you don't want to make your parents angry, do you?"

Wonwoo shrugged and took Nana's hand in his own tiny, nine year old one. "They won't be."

Her jaw clenched and she didn't say anything, but Wonwoo could hear her.

_Not with you, they won't be, you brat._

It hurt, Wonwoo thought, to hear someone who you grew up with... _hate_ you so much.

Nana would smile, coo and say I love you, but while her mouth moved, Wonwoo would stand and hear her curse every cell in his body.

He lost count on how many times she had done it.

(It's been the fifth time today and the two hundred fifty sixth time since she started working here. But it's not like Wonwoo was counting. He would deny it if you ever asked.)

"Nana?"

"Yes, love?"

_What do you want now?_

"... Do you know why my parents wish to see me?"

_Hopefully they have the wonderful news that they're finally sending you away. They've been telling me that 'soon, soon, soon, Nana, soon he'll be gone,' but they haven't done anything about it! The nerve of those pricks, I swear—_

"Ah, no, I don't. You'll find out soon though." She said after a pause.

Wonwoo said nothing else, simply snatching his hand away from Nana's and running into his house.

"Wonwoo!" He could hear Nana scream after him (could hear her curse his bratty attitude behind him).

Wonwoo ran up the stairs two at a time, sweat beading at the back of his neck at the thought of being sent away.

What had he done wrong? He didn't misbehave, he followed the rules his parents set up, he was a good student— _what had he done wrong?_

"Mother? Father?" He burst into his father's office, breathing harder than normal.

"Wonwoo?"

"You asked to see me?"

Wonwoo's father shared a look with his mother, blinking slowly.

_Here goes nothing._

His father opened his mouth, but Wonwoo beat him to it.

"I'm being sent away."

His mother winced, his father awkwardly shifted in his seat.

"... Yes."

Wonwoo felt his eyes sting and his lips twitch.

_Oh god, he's going to cry_... His father worried.

_This child, really._.. His mother sighed.

Wonwoo blinked quickly, straightening his pose, "What did I do wrong?" He asked, small hands clenching into fists at his side. "I... I don't bother you when you're busy, I follow your rules, I study and try my best at school, I'm not rude to you or anyone else— _what did I do wrong?"_ He said, voice cracking.

"We... You have to learn how to control your... Ability." Hi father said uneasily, squirming in his seat. He completely ignored Wonwoo's question, he noticed. His thoughts were controlled, nothing more than a quiet buzz going through his mind, an almost inaudible mantra of _get it over with, get it over with, get it over with—_

_He's a freak_.

"I'm a freak." He echoed his mother's thoughts. His mother's body went rigid and she refused to look at him, instead looking off to her right and at a painting hanging off the wall. "Am I... Am I really a freak to you, Mom?" His mother flinched, unused to the term, still refusing to look at him, talk too him, acknowledge him.

There was a terse silence in which no one spoke.

"You..." Wonwoo hiccuped, tears finally spilling, "You guys never loved me, did you?" Wonwoo rubbed his eyes with tiny fists, his mature facade slipping away. He might've acted like an understanding child who could take all the responsibilities his parents and life threw his way, but at the end of the day, he was a small, nine year child who lacked love and care.

"... Wonwoo." His father spoke, tone apologetic.

His mother said nothing.

Wonwoo sniffled. "I didn't ask to be born you know." He croaked out. "I didn't ask to be born with you as parents."

His father and mother didn't respond. All he could see through the tears was a blurb of colors getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Daddy... Mommy... Please don't send me away." Wonwoo whimpered as everything turned black. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo." He heard his father whisper.

(He didn't hear his mother's voice at all.)

Wonwoo woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA I'M BACK  
> School is kicking my ass, i have very little inspiration left, and I'm wondering is being alive is worth all of this.  
> Anyway, I'll try to update this often, but i can't make any solid promises.  
> I took this down the first time bc i wasn't happy with it lmao, but now it's up again. Hopefully this doesn't flop again lmao  
> Anyway, i hope you guys likes this~  
> Also, happy thanksgiving!!


	2. Bubble Thoughts

Wonwoo shot up, cold sweat sticking his shirt to his chest. His chest heaved, dry and cracked lips parted as he gulped in air. Wonwoo leaned forward, weak arms trembling as they struggled to keep him up until he collapsed onto his side. He laid in bed, chest eventually evening out into a steady and calm rhythm. Wonwoo stared at the ceiling, allowing his mind to open.

Despite living in a big city that seemed to never sleep, there was only the faint murmurs of those getting up and ready for the day.

It was oddly quiet.

Sitting up again, Wonwoo blinked any leftover sleep from his eyes and _listened_.

_Static. Static growing louder as footsteps grew closer._

Leaping from his bed, Wonwoo scrambled to his closet, tearing through the inside of it in order to find a bag. A bag that was black and shiny, held documents, money, clothes, and a first aid kit just in case. Shirts flew, fluttering to the ground with no more sound than Wonwoo's controlled breathing. With a racing heart, Wonwoo swung the bag over his shoulder. The bag bounced on the panicked man's back as he ran to his door and pulled on his shoes.

Wonwoo didn't think, didn't pause, nor did he look back when he ran.

-

Mingyu breathed out a sigh when he stopped in front of the open door. He could _feel_ the stillness in the apartment and he didn't have to go in to know it was empty, clothes sitting on the bedroom floor, bed messy and no other signs that there was a living person in the apartment.

He still went in though, just to see how Wonu was living. There was no way he'd catch Wonu now, anyway, so a look wouldn't hurt, right? Was the place worse than last time? The same? God, he hoped not. He hoped it was better.

Just from looking at the living room, it was better than Wonu's last home. Mingyu stood with his hands in his pockets, only taking them out to pick up a book sitting on the worn, yet reliable, couch. Mingyu stroked the front cover of the book, tracing the looping letters of the title before tucking it under his arm.

(It's the fifth book Wonu left him.)

He'd give it back to Wonu once he caught up to him.

-

Coffee or tea?

Wonwoo's eyes flitted over the coffee shop's menu as he debated on what to drink. Earl grey sounded good. He hadn't had it in quite a while, but he could use the caffeine. After all, he hadn't been able to sleep well and he hadn't slept since three. That meant--Wonwoo looked at his watch--he missed out on four hours of sleep, _minimum_.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

(Wonwoo could hear the guy's frantic thoughts, could only make out one sentence and he knew he didn't have much time.)

Wonwoo bit his lip and ordered the coffee, knowing he would need the caffeine that day.

When his coffee was done, Wonwoo asked the cashier, "Do you know where the nearest train station is?"

The cashier blinked, "I think it's two or three blocks down this street. Not too far."

Wonwoo smiled and thanked the man (his name tag said HOSHI and really, what kind of name was that?), before walking out the door.

As he was walking down the street be took another look at his watch.

Eight-thirty.

-

"Missed him again."

There was a sigh.

_"Always was a fast little shit."_

"We were close though. The closest we've gotten."

_"Close is not enough, Gyu."_

"I know." Mingyu hummed, looking out the apartment's window. He was in Wonu's bedroom now, morning light casting a soft glow on his face.

_"Are you still... there? His apartment, I mean."_

"Mm-hm."

_"... is it better than last time?"_

"Much. I think he got a better paying job this time. There's no roaches _and_ the bathroom actually has a door this time."

_"Is there any food in his fridge? Has he been eating healthily?"_

Mingyu laughed, "You know he doesn't eat healthily, Seok. With or without us."

_"I know, but there is always hope."_

_"Eight-twenty, Soonyoung has something."_ Came a soft voice that was not Seokmin's. _"They're at the coffee shop--"_

There was a second of silence.

Jihoon was the one to break the silence. _"That means--"_

"He fell for it." Mingyu breathed out, already backing out of the room. He took long strides until he was out of the apartment, waited until he was so he could break out into a sprint.

_"Jihoon, get Junhui out there. We have him--"_

Mingyu tuned out everyone's voice, focusing on running down the street with only one thought going through his mind.

_Get him home, get him home, get him home--_

_"He asked where the train station was. Mingyu--"_

Mingyu turned a corner, almost slamming into a lady carrying her baby, "On it."

_"Eight-thirty, Wonu has left the shop!"_ Mingyu heard Jisoo and he sped up, heart racing at the thought of letting Wonu slip through his fingers again.

_"Mingyu!"_

"I'm on it!"

_"He has a black and shiny bag. Remember that."_

_"Where the hell is Junhui?!"_

Mingyu barely made it to the station, (with Junhui magically appearing next to him) when the arrival of the next train was announced. Crouching down, Mingyu placed his palm on the dirty floor while Junhui's eyes searched the crowd in front of them.

"Guys?" Junhui sighed.

_"What?"_

"Everyone has a shiny black bag." Junhui drawled with an unimpressed look on his face.

_"What?"_ Seokmin hissed.

_"Mingyu?"_ Jisoo asked.

_"What the fuck."_ Jihoon huffed.

"He's not here. I can't feel him at all." Mingyu spat out, rising to his feet with a clenched and filthy fist. _"He's not here."_

Nobody spoke.

_"Eight-forty five, Wonu played us all."_

(Mingyu raked his hand through his hair in frustration as they walked back to the coffee shop Soonyoung was at.

"What's up with the book?" Junhui gestured to the book in his free hand, gold title glittering in the morning sun.

Mingyu's lip twitched as his hand gripped the book.

"I'm borrowing it for a while.")

-

At exactly eight-forty five a.m., Wonwoo's bus left the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U GUYS SHOULD WATCH THIS MOVIE CALLED DOUKYUUSEI IT'S SO CUTE AND MY HEART WAS SO HAPPY  
> ALSO I WATCHED KUBO AND THE TWO STRINGS AND I'M SO HAPPY BUT SAD ):  
> This is kinda messy lmao but i hope u guys enjoyed the chapter and pls leave comments <3  
> See u guys soon~


	3. hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiatus

this story is on a hiatus. i intend on going over it and rewriting it. thank you to those, like, 3 of you who were looking forward to this work, I'll make sure it's better when i continue it.


End file.
